


#fictober18 - Two - People like you have no imagination!

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: DISGUSTING FOOD, F/M, Gen, Leola Root, Some innuendo, Voytober18, as much as can fit into a double drabble, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: A double drabble for fictober18 to the prompt "People like you have no imagination?"





	#fictober18 - Two - People like you have no imagination!

“I can do some wonderful things with vegetables…” Tom Paris’ guffaw blocked out the rest of the Talaxian’s sentence so Kathryn had no idea what they were talking about. But when her eyes strayed back to Chakotay’s face she saw he as well had trouble holding back his laughter.

“People like you have no imagination,” Neelix rambled on, “You spoilt Federation types have no appreciation for the many uses of leola root!” At the mischievous glint in Chakotay’s eyes and the dimple-revealing smirk, Kathryn felt herself blush and looked back towards the unruly display at the galley. She hoped her face didn’t betray her and show signs of the myriad of images that had suddenly popped into her head.

They both watched as Neelix none too gently removed a plate from a flustered Ensign’s grip.

“We’ll get used to it,” Chakotay whispered when she lifted another spoonful of some mush to her mouth.

“I hope so.” Kathryn grimaced at the taste of the offending concoction, but needing to set an example for the crew swallowed it anyway.

“Or maybe we won’t have to,” he couldn’t entirely hide his own distaste and at Kathryn’s sympathetic smile, he shrugged. “One can dream.”

  
  



End file.
